<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sevasey One Shots by RhekkerWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104429">Sevasey One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhekkerWriter/pseuds/RhekkerWriter'>RhekkerWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, i dont know, mentions of leslie shay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhekkerWriter/pseuds/RhekkerWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots I write when I'm bored. (previously named 'the sevasey story')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Casey &amp; Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. loving and fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Matthew Casey x Kelly Severide – Sevasey</strong>
</p><p>The door slams as Kelly storms into his and Matt’s apartment. This didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde-haired lieutenant, “Sev?” He calls out but no response. He watches as Kelly storms to their bedroom and crashes the door shut. Casey stands up from his spot on the couch and follows Severide into their shared bedroom. He knocks on the door and when he doesn’t get a reply, he opens the door and walks in, “Kel, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sick of you always undermining me! Sure, you have bad days but so do I and you make me feel like shit by always putting me down!” Kelly snaps.</p><p>“Kelly, what are you talking about?” Matt calmly replies.</p><p>“I’m talking about you being so fucking frustrating all the time!”</p><p>“Severide! Take a deep breath before you say something you’ll regret...” Casey says trying to snap Kelly out of it.</p><p>“No! I won’t fucking calm down. You are the most frustrating person to live with and I wish I had never loved you! I wish I had stayed in my and Shay’s old house where everything could be at peace!”</p><p>That’s when Matt realised what this was all about but he was suddenly too angry to care. When Kelly had said he wished that he had never loved him, it hurt. Like, really hurt, so he snapped back, “You think I’m frustrating to live with? You’re not here half the time to know! You’re always off getting drunk and leaving me here alone! You don’t know how many nights I have stayed up waiting for you to come home so I knew you were safe and sound!”</p><p>“You don’t even begin to understand how I feel being stuck here while you’re off at work and I’m worried sick that you’re going to get hurt! I really hope you get hurt when you have work next! I really do!”</p><p>Matt takes a deep breath with tears threatening to fall down his face, “I’m not dealing with this. I’m staying with Herrmann tonight,” and without a second to spare, Matt grabbed a duffel bag out of their closet and began packing. Before Kelly had finally caught up with everything going on, Matt had left in tears.</p><p> </p><p>Matt had been sitting with Herrmann drinking a few beers when he got the phone call. He checked the caller and saw that it was Severide, he put the phone down and let it ring out. The phone quickly rang again and this time, Matt picked up and snapped, “What?” Suddenly, he heard sobs coming from the other side of the phone and Matt knew that he had to get home, and quickly, “Kelly? I’m coming home. Give me 5 minutes okay?” It didn’t matter how pissed off Matt was with Kelly, all he wanted to know was that his baby was okay.</p><p> </p><p>For Kelly, it felt like a lifetime until Casey came barging through the door of their bedroom. When Casey opened the door, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of Kelly on their bed crying. Matt quickly hopped onto the bed and grabbed Kelly and just held him there for a while. “It’s okay, Kel. You’ll be okay, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Matt. I’m so sorry!” Kelly says between sobs.</p><p>“Kelly, look at me,” Kelly looks at Matt, “You were upset, and obviously still are, but it’s okay. It's okay to cry and have emotion, baby. That’s what makes us human.”</p><p>Kelly takes a deep breath and wipes his tears away, “it was a building fire. Similar to the one that Shay died in. It was a tough call,” a shaky breath comes out of Kelly, “it was a tough call and I must’ve let it get to my head.”</p><p>“Yeah, after I went to Herrmann’s, I called up Boden and he told me the run down and said you were pretty shaken up about it. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I feel a bit better now that I’m talking to you about it, but I still feel like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Casey and Severide stay on the bed for a while until Casey eventually asks, “Do you actually feel that I’m always undermining you?”</p><p>“Not always but sometimes, yeah. It sometimes feels like you forget I’m there and then when you do realise, it kinda feels like you just brush me off and I feel like I have no control whatsoever. It feels terrible, Case, it really does,” Kelly replies with tears welling up in his eyes again.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t cry. I’m sorry I made you feel like that. Why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling?” Matt says as he begins wiping away the tears that have fallen on Kelly’s face.</p><p>“I didn’t want to seem selfish, I know you can be a bit sensitive if anyone oversteps.”</p><p>“You’ll never seem selfish for having a right to say something. Look, Sev, I love you and nothing is going to change that. Not even a fight that’s caused by one of us bottling emotions and we end up saying things we regret.” Matt pulls Kelly further into his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek and they eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Takes Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Katy Perry's 'It Takes Two' and this one is kinda inspired by the song</p><p>I just realised how messy this is, Matt’s breakdown is connected with them being at the firehouse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kelly is suddenly woken up by quite a loud thud and he goes into his and Matt’s bathroom to investigate, “Matt? Wha’s going on?” He slurs as he rubs his eyes trying to wake up.</p><p>“Kelly? Go back to bed it’s all good. I was just trying to get my toothbrush and then I dropped the cup on the floor,” Matt replies looking up at Kelly with tears in his eyes. The silver-haired lieutenant notices quickly and he looks at his surroundings noticing that the only things on the cold tiles are the toothpaste, their toothbrushes, and the plastic cup and Kelly wonders what the big deal is.</p><p>“Matt, it’s okay. It was an accident. You didn’t mean it! Don’t cry bub!” Matt looks up at Kelly. They both have names for each other when they weren’t at the firehouse. Kelly would call Casey ‘bub’ and Casey called Severide ‘baby’, it always happened to make them feel safe at their worst and most venerable moments. When Kelly said it, Matt felt better, Kelly knew that he was going to be okay, so Matt knew he was going to be okay. “See,” Kelly starts, “you’re okay, and because of that, we’re going to go into work tomorrow and kick ass because you’re Matthew Casey and you can do anything!” He exclaims.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Matt giggles.</p><p>“Matt, lets pack up and go back to sleep before we run out of time to do so.”</p><p>“Nah, I got up because I wanted to go for a run. Wanna come?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Kelly’s PoV)</strong>
</p><p>Matt and I walk most of the way into the firehouse hand in hand until we get about 5 feet from the door where we let go and head our separate ways. That is until I’m sitting at the Squad table and I get a message from Matt saying to come to the locker room. Matt doesn’t usually say that so I know it’s bad and I have to get there fast. I shove my phone into my pocket and I get up and begin speed walking to the locker rooms and as I get closer I hear banging so I run the rest of the way there and when I get there, I see a distraught Matt leaning against my locker with a bloodied up fist and I know that he’s punched a locker. I rush up to him and grab him and sit him down, “whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, Case, what happened?”</p><p>“You know what Kelly? I actually hate you, you’re annoying, self-centered and it's fucking annoying!” He bursts out of nowhere. To be honest, it doesn’t get to me that much because I can tell he’s caught up in the heat of the moment and I know I can’t get upset with him when he’s forgiven me countless times.</p><p>“Matt… I’m sorry you-” I’m cut off suddenly by Matt yelling again.</p><p>“No! Just shut up!” He yells, “I fucking hate your voice!” He puts up his fist and punches my locker, denting it.</p><p>“Matty, don’t punch the locker.”</p><p>“I’ll do whatever I fucking want. Just leave me the fuck alone! I’m done!” Matt yells as he walks out of the locker and I know he’s going to his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>I wait five minutes and I go and sit in my quarters. I sit at my desk and I feel my entire body drop. I put my head in my hands and take shaky breaths. Before I start crying, I decide that I’m going to see Matt in case he wants to talk about it. I walk up to his door and notice that his blinds are down meaning something is really going on. I take a deep breath and then I hesitantly knock on the door. I don’t get a reply so I try to open the door but I quickly find that it’s locked. “Casey! Open this door!” I yell so he can hear me but what I get as a reply irritates me.</p><p>“Severide! Leave me alone!”</p><p>“No Matt, I’m not leaving you alone! I want an explanation!” Suddenly, I hear the door unlock and it opens slightly. I walk in and sit down on Matt’s bed.</p><p>“You want an explanation? I’ll give you an explanation,” he takes a breath and I can tell he’s about to cry, “I’m angry, not at you, at myself. All those things I said to you earlier, I was more saying them to myself. I hate myself and everything about me is annoying. So after I said those things to you, I was trying to hurt you, but I only hurt myself more,” he explains as tears start falling down his face.</p><p>“Bub, nothing about you is annoying! You have the cutest voice, and you’re not self-centered, you’re also hot as fuck. Stop putting yourself down!” I slightly yell at him.</p><p>“Yeah okay. Sorry,” he whispers.</p><p>“It’s okay, Case. We all make mistakes. And it’s kinda hard to not forgive you when you have forgiven me countless times,” I watch as a smile forms on his face and I hear a slight giggle and I pull him in and give him a kiss.</p><p>As if on cue, the bells chime, ‘<em>Truck 81, Ambo 61, Squad 3, warehouse fire</em>’. We look at each other, smile and we go ahead and run to our designated trucks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um... I'm not good at these, but Kelly has a nightmare and it's kinda fluff I guess? I also kinda connects with the last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't updated this for 2 months. oops sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Matt’s PoV)</strong>
</p><p>I’m just finishing up getting changed after my shower when I hear Kelly’s footsteps enter the locker bay, “Hey, Sev,” I say to him and smile. Kelly doesn’t reply for a few seconds so I look up to him and notice that he’s staring. I throw my shirt at him and he finally snaps back to reality, “You like the view?” I giggle.</p><p>“Uh… Um… Boden wants us in his office,” Kelly says, embarrassed.</p><p>“Oi, no need to be embarrassed. I know you love me. Now, give me my shirt and we’ll go see Boden,”</p><p>He throws my shirt back at me and before we walk out, he gives me a quick kiss, “you know that you’re so fucking hot but let us keep it professional here, Case,” he says to me which makes us both laugh and then we walk out.</p><p> </p><p>We both walk out of Boden’s office after he congratulates us for our good save today and we decide to try and get some sleep for the night so we say goodnight to each other and we go to our separate offices and sleep. I surprisingly stay asleep until about 2 am when I hear a knocking on my door. I groggily wake up and I manage to get up, open the door, and flop back onto my bed but that’s when I hear the door click shut and then the softest of soft voices, “Matt?” It’s pretty much a whisper and even if you had the door shut but everyone was awake and talking, you would’ve missed it. I completely forget to respond but that’s when I hear it again, “Matt?” It doesn’t take me too long, but when I figure out that it’s Kelly and he’s almost crying, I shoot up from the position that I’m in and I face him.</p><p>“Kelly? What’s wrong baby?</p><p>I hear him take a deep breath and in that small voice again but a little louder than before, he says, “Nightmare.” Kelly didn’t have nightmares overly often, but when he does, I know he needs someone there, especially at work. The comforting of Kelly used to be reserved for Shay, even after we first got together, but after Shay died, Kelly let his walls down for me and I comforted him every moment after.</p><p>“Come here, baby,” I try to coax him into coming over to sit down with me. Right after I say it, I hear footsteps coming towards my bunk and he flops down next to me. He digs his head into my chest and I just let him sit there</p><p> </p><p>“Kel? You still awake?” I say after holding him for a while.</p><p>“Mhm,” he quietly grunts out which is enough for me to know he’s awake.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, I wants sleep,” he mumbles out.</p><p>“Okay, baby, but lets lay down so we don’t hurt our necks,” I feel Kelly nod and I direct him down onto the uncomfortable pillow. I quickly hear soft snores in front of me. I decide to try and get some sleep but then the dumb bells go off.</p><p>‘<em>Truck 81, vehicle accident.’</em></p><p>I look down at Kelly to make sure he’s still sleeping letting out a sigh of relief when I see that he is. I get up and quickly run into Boden’s office and tell him about Kelly, “Hey, Chief, Severide is asleep in my bunk and if he wakes up and I’m not there, he might freak out so watch out for him please.” Boden nods his head so I rush over to the truck and go on our call and I just hope that Severide doesn’t wake up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Kelly’s PoV)</strong>
</p><p>I rub my eyes as I wake up and I look at the clock on the desk and it’s almost 4 am. I take a look at my surroundings and I quickly realise that I’m in Matt’s office, ‘<em>but where’s Matt?</em>’ I wonder. I get up and I walk to Boden’s office. I knock on the door and let myself in.</p><p>“Kelly, hey,” Boden greets me.</p><p>“Hey, Chief,” I yawn, “Where’s Casey?” I ask in confusion.</p><p>“He got a call to a car crash. Are you okay Kelly?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright, just didn’t have great sleep,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the noise of the truck doors opening is heard throughout the firehouse, “that must be Casey! I’m gonna go say hey,” I say to Boden and he nods. I run out and I’m immediately greeted with the sight of my boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, Sev!” he calls out to me.</p><p>“Hey, Case!” I reply as I walk up to hug him. It’s not a secret to the firehouse that Matt and I are together as everyone kinda put the pieces together themselves.</p><p>“Nice to see to see you’re wide awake and coherent,” he jokes.</p><p>I giggle and suddenly I remember the nightmare and why I was in Matt’s bed, “actually, about that, I wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“Okay, Kel, let’s go to my quarters then,” he replies and I nod my head and follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Kelly, sit, talk,” Matt says as he forces me onto his bunk.</p><p>“Damn, Case, you should use more of that force in the bedroom,” I laugh, “really though, you left…” I start with tears welling in my eyes as I remember the nightmare, “it was when you were mad at yourself, but you just hated me and you left.” I feel a couple of tears trickle down my face and I watch Matt’s hand come up to my face and he wipes my tears away.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry! I’m not gonna leave, ever,” he says softly to comfort me and I feel a bit better almost immediately.</p><p>“Well, how about I take you out for dinner later tonight, then we go home and watch a movie, your choice,” Matt suggests.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” I mumble, “Matty, you were right earlier, I do love you, a lot,” I say, thinking about our conversation from earlier.</p><p>“I love you too, Kel,” he replies, “well, we finish in a few hours, you wanna try and get a bit more sleep between now and then?” I just nod my head and before I know it, I’m sleeping again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Matt’s PoV)</strong>
</p><p>I wake up when I hear my phone alarm goes off and I look down at Kelly to see he’s still sleeping softly, “Kelly,” I whisper with a little nudge, no response, “Kelly, wake up. We can go home now,” I watch as he stirs and suddenly, he’s awake, “Hey, sleepyhead,” I kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Mmh, Matty,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Kel, I don’t know what mmh means, but get up, we’re going home and watching a movie.”</p><p>“I thought that was tonight’s plan though,” Kelly replies a bit more awake.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we’re gonna watch a movie tonight as well. Get up,” I giggle.</p><p>“Urgh, fine. I’m up.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Can we watch frozen though?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did change this story title from 'The Sevasey Story' but, I still don't know what to call this but one-shots seem a bit more fitting</p><p>Grammarly is stupid and makes you pay to see the actual important stuff on this so until I have $11.66 a month this is gonna be shit</p><p>Also, I was listening to 'Let it Go' when I finished this lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK if imma write this more or Nah but I started this at school</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>